Let it rain over me
by Fushicho92
Summary: A little one shot I did while listening to the rain. Hope you like it *smile*


**I made this since I am a sucker for rain, I think rain is the most beautiful thing there is, it cleans and calm the world around you.**

I listened to:

**Relaxation Music - 1 Hour Gentle Rain Meditation. With music, there is one without too, while making this. :)**

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Let It Rain Over Me  
**

Everything was so quiet on the Moby Dick, beside from the never-ending rain outside which hit the deck softly, almost silently if you didn't stand outside.  
A heavy mist covering most of the ocean around them, making everything seem so dreadfully peaceful, - at least for Ace.

It was such days as today, which Ace disliked the most.  
Everything was so quiet and everybody just seemed to be going with the flow.  
Making Ace unable to find anything to do.  
He had asked several of his nakama to do something since, well,- he was bored and all he got was no's or groans, telling him to relax or do something to entertain himself.

* * *

After he had taken a nap, he had first walked to Thatch which had been busy in the kitchen. Which he immediately got kicked out from when he had dropped a plate, by _accident- _ of course, trying to help with the dishes.

Then he had gone to Izo who had said he was busy with his relaxing day, that he was gonna enjoy his time with a nice face-mask.

* * *

Ace groaned pushing his fingers through his raven hair in frustration.

The worse of it all, he couldn't find his lover _anywhere_ as he had wandered the Moby Dick.  
Marco was simply nowhere to be found.  
He had looked in his room, in his office, even at pops, but Marco was nowhere.  
People who he had passed told him to relax, take a nap and just enjoy the calm day, but Ace didn't know _how_.  
After all Ace was not the sit-down-read-a-book type of person.

Ace decided to take a look in the crew's nest, it was the only place he hadn't looked.

As he stepped outside the smell of rain hang in the air as he let the rain silently hit him while he slowly walked towards the crew's nest, _only_ to come to a stop, as his eyes landed on an all too familiar person standing near one of the railings.

Marco stood with his arms hanging uncaring at his sides, his head cast back with closed eyes and a peaceful smile gracing his lips as small clouds of breaths came out.  
The droplets softly running down his skin with a slight red tint covering his cheeks, clothes soaked from the melodiously falling rain.

Ace released a shaky breath he didn't know he had been holding as he looked at Marco, he was nothing less than breath-taking, the way the raindrops hit his skin, the way they ran slowly down his exposed torso, running over each ripple of muscles.

Before Ace could let his thoughts run any further, Marco turned towards him with a sly smile inviting him over with a beckoning finger.

Who was he to deny his lover's wishes?

Walking over standing slightly uncertainly beside his lover, staring at him with a puzzled look before the blond spoke.

"Ace .. I know how hard it is for you to relax, yoi, but I am gonna show you something."

Ace still looked slightly puzzled at his lover with uncertainty in his stormy-gray eyes.

The blond still had the sly smile in place as he looked at him.

"Just do as I say ..." the blond smiled and paused as Ace nodded.

"Face the ocean, yoi .. and close your eyes."

"But Marc-" came out a half whine before Marco interrupted him.

"I promise, you are gonna like it~" Marco's voice purred into the raven's ear, making Ace immediately do as he told him to.

"Now take a deep breath... in through your nose and out through your mouth.. slowly.."

Marco's voice was low and soothing, making Ace's heart-rate slow down into slow steady beats.

"Listen carefully to the rain around you..."

Ace felt Marco's warm disappear beside him, making the only sound he could hear; the soft rain drops hitting the ocean in front of him.

A soft tingling of relaxation entered his body as he inhaled the slowly.

"Let everything go... relax, yoi.."

Ace's breath shook slightly as Marco whispered softly near his ear.

The sensation spreaded slowly in his body as he listened to the soft pitter-patter noise that filled his ears.

Making his mind go blank into a blissful state.

He shuddered slightly as he felt Marco stand behind him, his body heat sending small shivers through his now sensitive body.

"Can you feel it...?" his lover whispered near his ear, making Ace shiver in pleasure as Marco's finger ran up his side with feather-light touches.

Ace couldn't help the small moan that escaped his lips as his lover nipped his earlobe softly.

"What was that?.." Marco whispered into his ear with a teasingly purring tone, that made Ace bite his lip, trying not to let his slight arousal state show.

"you have to let it go... _Ace."_ His name was said with such a husky tone that he couldn't help but visibly shiver.

"H-how .. am .. I-I-" Ace moaned shamelessly as his lover's fingers brushed over the front of his now soaked shorts.

"Something.. wrong? ... _Ace._"

damn that deep husky voice made his body go wild.

"N-n-no" Ace shuttered, unable to control his voice as his arousal increased.

"Your body begs to differ." A clear smirk was visible in Marco's voice.

Ace started to pant as Marco's talented fingers slowly ran over his wet exposed back.  
So teasingly slow, dragging everything out, to make Ace crumple under each touch.

"Your back is so beautiful, yoi, so lickeble with the droplets slowly running down it."

Ace cast his head back as his pants speed up from the deep husky tone his lover used.

Suddenly Ace felt his lover push himself against him, making Ace moan as he felt the blond's arousal press against his soaked shorts.

"Can you feel it?" Marco whispered into his ear sending shivers through his body.

Before Ace's mind could comprehend what was happening, he was on his back on the wet deck with Marco hovering above him with the sly smile in place, looking into his now half-lidded clouded eyes.

Ace's eyes went wide as Marco suddenly leaned down tenderly kissing his lips before laying himself beside him with a deep chuckle.

Ace pouted as he slowly got a grip of what had just happened.

"You tease.." He whined halfheartedly.

Marco chuckled.

"Yes.. but how do you feel.. now, yoi?"

Ace closed his eyes taking a hold of his lover's hand, listening to the rain falling around them.  
Feeling the familiar tingling sensation spread through his body before answering with a smile.

"Relaxed."


End file.
